


Todos los finales son finales felices

by Cuits_Esp (Cuits)



Series: Sesiones de Baile Improvisadas y Otros Modos de  Convencer a Pepper Potts [5]
Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: F/M, pre-avengers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-18
Updated: 2012-04-18
Packaged: 2017-11-03 21:06:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/385937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cuits/pseuds/Cuits_Esp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pasa casi un año entero antes de que los rumores se vuelvan verdades entre la alta sociedad de Malibú</p>
            </blockquote>





	Todos los finales son finales felices

Pasa casi un año entero antes de que los rumores se vuelvan verdades entre la alta sociedad de Malibú la prensa comience a hacerse eco de ello. Mucho menos tiempo de lo que a Tony le hubiese gustado, mucho más tiempo del que esperaba.

Trescientas cincuenta y ocho noches hasta que el editor jefe de la revista Maxim le llame para ponerle sobre aviso de que la revista People piensa sacar un reportaje sobre el tema, que ocupará las páginas centrales del próximo número y que "quizá, deberías informar a tu gabinete jurídico, o a tu gabinete de relaciones públicas, o por lo menos a Pepper", dice.

Si las circunstancias fuesen diferentes probablemente el incidente no le importaría en absoluto, esto es, si la estricta política de no dejarse ver en público juntos como pareja de Pepper debido a su exagerado sentimiento de profesionalidad no hubiese propiciado que lo que la revista People pensase publicar, con fotos a todo color, fuese, con supuestas  _pruebas fehacientes_  y declaraciones de  _fuentes cercanas_ , la exclusiva de su tórrida y duradera relación con el coronel James Rodhes.

Ja

Apenas está a punto de anochecer cuando Tony irrumpe en el departamento de recursos humanos con pasos firmes y pesados que dejan su huella impresa en la moqueta tras de sí y se sienta en la mesa más cercana a él fijándose en la identificación del empleado rubio y alarmantemente joven que tiene al otro lado.

-Tengo un problema… Johny

-Tommy, señor

-Eso

Su problema pasa por convencer a Potts de que, en caso de que su relación se hiciese pública, no tendría que renunciar a su puesto de trabajo que no habría malinterpretaciones respecto a su puesto en la empresa por parte de la junta de accionistas y de que dejar que el mundo entero se piense que está liado con su compañero en armas es, una idea malísimas.

Así, generalizando un poco.

-¿Y en qué puedo ayudarle?

Claro que no hay modo humano de que le pueda decir eso a un empleado completamente desconocido sin que la ira de Pepper caiga sobre él y todas sus generaciones venideras.

-Tengo este hipotético amigo de un amigo que… - se le atraviesan las palabras y suena tan ridículo para sus propios oídos que ni siquiera trata de ignorar la incredulidad que está escrita en tola la expresión de su empleado- esto es ridículo. Olvída lo de hipotético. Bill, el jefe de contabilidad, está liado con su secretaria.

Está moderadamente seguro de que el jefe de contabilidad se llama Bill y bastante seguro de que tiene una secretaria. Hace la anotación mental de recompensarles en la paga extra de Navidad por servirle de ejemplo ilustrativo y entrecruza los dedos por encima de su regazo esperando la respuesta a una pregunta que realmente no ha formulado.

-¿Piensa ella denunciarnos?

-No

Donney, parece pensárselo unos instantes

-¿Piensa  _él_  denunciarnos?

-¿Por qué iba él a denunciarnos?-El muchacho se encoge de hombros y Tony eleva los ojos al cielo.-Lo que me preocupa, Roney…

-Tommy, señor

-Por supuesto. Lo que me preocupa está más en los términos en los que ella pueda renunciar a su puesto de trabajo

El chico afirma con la cabeza como si comprendiese exactamente la situación, solo que no lo hace en absoluto- eso nos ahorraría posibles futuros problemas.

Tony respira hondo haciendo gala de una paciencia de la que en realidad carece.

-Ya, pero yo no quiero que ella renuncie

Obviamente

-Podría despedirle a él. Eso también sería efectivo

Tony traga saliva negando con la cabeza más para sí mismo que para su interlocutor y lo intenta una vez más

-Nadie va a denunciar a nadie y nadie va a ser despedido ni nadie va a renunciar. Lo que yo me preguntaba era más bien si había algún modo, alguna cláusula a su contrato o algo de ese estilo, que pudiésemos usar para incluir sus actividades… extralaborales dentro de sus labores… ehrm… laborales

Timmy parpadea, Tony parpadea y Timmy vuelve a parpadear.

-Eso sería bastante inmoral. Y bastante ilegal. Eso sería, de hecho, bastante como proxenetismo.

-Oh

-Sí- acompaña la afirmación con un vehemente movimiento de cabeza- pero ey, ¿Está casado, Bill?

Una buena pregunta a la que no tiene ni idea de qué contestas. La verdad es que espera sinceramente que Bill no esté casado porque de lo contrario, los rumores que empezarán a correr por toda la empresa en menos de una semana, seguro que le resultan bastante poco gracioso..

-No. No sé. ¿Por qué?

Y hace una nota mental sobre darle una bonificación extra en su próxima nómina. Un plus de preligrosidad moral o algo así

-Porque existe esta otra clase de contrato que no solo concilia este tipo de actividades, si no que además no sería en ningún caso causa de despido y/o denuncia…

A Tony se le ilumina la mirada y no puede evitar la sonrisa maliciosa que le cruza la cara de oreja a oreja cuando escucha detalladamente en qué consiste tan profética solución.

Sale del departamento con mayor rapidez y mayor fuerza con la que entró y atraviesa los pasillos paulatinamente vacíos de Industrias Stark hasta que irrumpe en el despacho de su asistente como si esperase un redoble de tambor tras su aparición.

-¿Tony?

-¡Matrimonio!- cierra la puerta tras de sí y avanza hasta su mesa- ¡esa es la solución!

-¿Qué?

-¡Matrimonio!- responde entusiasmado- es perfecto

Pepper se lleva una mano a la cara y se masajea el puente de la nariz – Es tarde, estoy cansada y llevo trabajando desde las seis de la mañana en el informe de gastos de la filial alemana que es totalmente incomprensible así que me está resultando un tanto difícil seguir tus extravagantes esquemas mentales.- respira hondo, abre los ojos y busca su mirada- ¿Quién se va a casar con quién y a qué problema es eso la solución?

Se apoya en el lateral de su mesa, con una pierna estirada sujetando su peso y la otra colgada casualmente del tablero del escritorio, sonrisa nada disimulada y manos cruzadas sobre el regazo- He estado hablando con un tal Teddy de recursos humanos

-¿Tommy?

-Eso, y por raro que pueda parecer, resulta que es ilegal incluir una cláusula en tu contrato que cubra actividades nocturnas de naturaleza… personal

-¿Qué has hecho qué?- su voz adquiere un tono agudo que solo los delfines y Tony pueden oír.

-O actividades diurnas. De hecho no puede cubrir actividades en ningún tipo de horario de esa naturaleza.- baja el tono de voz una octava- Lo he preguntado

-Oh Dios- Pepper acoda los codos sobre la mesa y se cubre ambos ojos con las manos.

-Pero hay sin embargo este otro tipo de contrato que no solo cubre este tipo de actividades sino que además te permitiría seguir con tu trabajo sin levantar esas sospechas de falta de profesionalidad que tan paranoicamente te preocupan

Sin cambiar de postura niega con la cabeza -No lo digas

-¡Matriomio!

-Tony…

-No, en serio. Piénsale bien. Poder Salir a cenar juntos en público o a pasear por la playa y nada de artículos en los que soy un homosexual con muy mal gusto

Pepper se retira la manos de los ojos y levanta una ceja inquisidora-¿Qué?

-No importa. Un mundo lleno de ventajas y todo por el módico precio de la mitad de todo lo que tengo

Pepper suspira y sonríe, se levanta y se apoya en el escritorio al lado de Tony.

-Está bien Tony, no es necesario hablar de matrimonio. Si quieres que salgamos en público, saldremos en público.- endurece su tono de voz ligeramente- Siempre que mantengamos cualquier tipo de conducta de índole personal fuera de la oficina.

Tony ríe con una risa de baja intensidad y extiende su mano atrapando la de Pepper en el proceso, la hace pivotar sobre sus tacones y la atrae hacia él como tantas otras veces ha hecho, una mano en la baja espalda de Pepper, la otra sujetando su mano.

– Trato hecho –dice, y comienza a tararear una música imaginaria al ritmo de sus propios pasos, pequeños, pausados. Un baile de salón privado.

Pasan tres o cuatro minutos y cuando se retira levemente para buscar la mirada de Pepper, ella sonríe y aprieta su mano en un gesto rápido de aprovación. No sabe si lo piensa antes de hacerlo o lo hace antes de pensarlo pero se pone de rodillas en un gesto demasiado cómico para ser clásicamente romántico y demasiado clásicamente romántico para ser cómico- ¿y aunque no sea algo necesario? Pepper Potts ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Al día siguiente People publica su artículo en exclusiva que bate records de ventas en todos los quioscos del mundo y los espacios informativos de la televisión dedican más de diez minutos a hablar del tema por no mencionar las incontables horas de programación de noticias del corazón que rellenarán la parrilla durante semanas, y mientras Iron Man vuela hasta Haití para ayudar en los últimos disturbios de la capital, nadie repara en el discreto anillo de oro blanco con un par de rubíes que lleva Pepper Potts en el dedo anular mientras atiende a los medios.

Su vida no es perfecta, pero mientras ayuda a sacar de una casa en llamas arrasada por los rebeldes al régimen a un par de niños, Tony piensa que es bastante mejor de lo que había imaginado.


End file.
